


urgent caring

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, admin assistant rey, ben finds reasons to get hurt and visit rey at the urgent care, ben solo is a simp, cute first date, dr. armitage hux finds this funny as hell, followed by spicy times, maybe scrubs can be sexy, no one asked for this, nursing student rey, reylo au, taco truck date, the author has no regrets, the urgent care au literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: “Damn Solo, I really didn’t know you had it that bad. I’m practically bleeding out your insurance company just because you don’t have the balls to ask a girl out!” Hux cackles.Ben meets Rey on a visit to the local urgent care, and somehow keeps finding ways to see the cute girl behind the front desk (hopefully not losing an appendage in the process). This is an AU that no one asked for and honestly I regret nothing. Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 312





	urgent caring

[ ](https://imgur.com/nUEw2RJ)

Ben pulls up to Bormea Urgent Care hastily at 7:00pm on a Saturday night. How the fuck did he manage to split his palm open cutting avocados? He can’t dwell on it for too long, the gauze bandage he has wrapped around it already starting to seep with red. He shuts off his engine and paces to the front door, swinging it open to reveal a relatively empty lobby.

_ Yeah, because normal people are out partying on a Saturday night. Not almost amputating themselves trying to make themselves dinner _ , he thinks to himself. He darts to the reception area on the left side of the room, momentarily stopping to take sight of the girl behind the desk.

She’s a cute brunette with little freckles across her cheeks and a smile that could probably power the Luxor hotel pyramid in Las Vegas. She’s wearing a pair of maroon scrubs that shouldn’t look as attractive as they do on her, her wavy hair pulled up in a half ponytail. She hasn’t noticed him yet, typing away on her computer as the screen illuminates her face. He finally bucks up the courage to step closer, the proximity finally getting her attention enough to look up at him.

“Hi! Sorry, got distracted playing Bub and Bob” she chuckles before leaning over the desk slightly. “...don’t tell the boss man.” Her whisper is jokingly conspiratorial, making it even funnier. 

“Your secret's safe with me.” he laughs, her smile like a momentary anesthetic to any pain his hand is currently in. “Only if you help me out with this.” He gestures to his wrapped hand with a shrug. 

“Yikes. That I can do. Let me get you checked in.” she winces, sitting up straight and preparing to type. She gets his name and date of birth, asks him what happened, what kind of pain he’s in, and gets his insurance information. It should take less time, but they end up chatting and getting sidetracked.

“And that’s what I get for trying out a new recipe.” Ben chuckles, shaking his head. 

“That’ll do it! Do you cook a lot?” she asks, Ben disregarding the fact that this is most likely not on the intake form. 

“Yeah I try to learn new recipes when I can. Long hours at the office tire me out so most of the time I stick to the usuals. Pasta primavera, chicken tikka masala, vegetable fried rice…”

Her eyes widen in surprise, a small smirk across her lips (lips that Ben is quickly realizing look extremely kissable). “Wow, well you’re already leagues above me! If I don’t burn my Kraft mac n’ cheese I call it a success in my book.” 

He shrugs nervously. “Well...maybe some time I can--”

“Ben. Ben Solo.” the nurse calls out. Ben groans internally, flashing the girl a smile.

“Well, that’s my cue. It was really nice talking to you…”

“Rey.” she says, filling in the blank.  _ Rey _ . Definitely suits her. He nods, not taking his eyes off her as he walks towards the back until he’s completely out of view.

He’s completely distracted as the nurse takes his vitals, barely hearing her mention something about his pulse rate being a little higher than normal. He’s led into the exam room, sitting on the table for about five minutes before the doctor walks in. Dr. Armitage Hux, urgent care provider and old college roommate of Ben Solo. 

“Ben fucking Solo. What have you done this time?” he laughs, looking over his chart and shaking his non-sliced hand. 

“Ah, just the usual.” he retorts, putting his wrapped hand on display. Dr. Hux winces before laughing, getting to work on stitching his old friend back up. They haven’t seen each other in a few months, so they spend the beginning of the appointment catching up. Rey is living in the back of Ben’s mind the entire time, and he can no longer try to hide the fact that he wants to know more about her.

“So, have you finally found some poor girl to try your incessant food recipes?” he smirks as he injects Ben’s hand with lidocaine.

“Funny you should mention that. I was just going to ask you about Rey--” Ben says as casually as possible, trying not to startle his friend as he begins his sutures. Hux looks up incredulously from his work, as if he just connected the dots.

“Your high pulse rate makes sense now. Glad to know I don’t have to do an EKG on you.” he laughs, returning back to his sutures. “But you don’t get to prey on my best admin assistant, Solo.”

“Oh, come on! I’m not going to  _ prey _ on her...hey, remember that time I saved you from stripping naked at the frat party because you’d done way too many shots? You owe me.”

Hux groans as he recollects the memory. “Ugh fine. But she’s a nice girl, don’t fuck this up!” Ben nods enthusiastically, silent urging him to press on. “Her name is Rey Niima, she’s been an admin assistant here for 8 months but she’s actually in nursing school. I’m hoping to hire her as my nurse once she graduates next year. That way poor Maz can finally retire.”

Ben hangs onto every word like it's his lifeline, desperately taking the crumbs of information about Rey. He wants to know everything about her, what her favorite foods are so that he can cook them for her, what her lips would feel like--

“Okay, you’re all patched up. Now get out of my office and ask the girl out.” Hux states, standing up from his stool. He shakes his friends hand again and stomps his way down the hall back out into the lobby.  _ Okay, c’mon, you can do this, all you have to do is say _ \--

He bursts out into the lobby to find a small rush of people either waiting in line or sitting in the chairs. Rey is empathetically listening to an older woman about the reason for her visit, her big hazel eyes looking up at her. It melts his heart to see how much she cares, but it’s definitely  _ not _ the time to bother her about his insane crush. He hovers there for a moment longer, hoping she will make eye contact with him, before beginning to make his way to the front door. He takes one last look at her with his hand on the doorknob, meeting the pair of hazel amongst the crowd of people. She offers him a microscopic smile and a nod, and he can’t help but reciprocate one back.

As he exits into the cool summer night, he runs his fingers of his non-patched up hand through his hair with a huff. He’s going to have to figure out another way.




Four days later, and he’s back in Bormea’s parking lot. Does he really need to go to urgent care for a stubbed toe? Absolutely not. Is he doing it because he can almost guarantee Rey is there? _Definitely_. He manages to confirm his suspicions when he sees her through the window, taking in a deep breath as he walks through the glass doors. She sees him almost instantly, her eyes lighting up and her mouth slightly agape. 

“Hey! Mr. Top Chef! Let me guess: burned your forearm with boiling water trying to make some filet mignon?” she quips, wiggling her eyebrows. He walks up to the front desk and smirks at her. God, she’s so fucking cute. And sexy. Damn, how has she mastered being cute  _ and _ sexy?

“No kitchen-related accidents this time.” he laughs, throwing his hands up in innocence. “It’s actually about my foot.” She begins typing, pulling up his chart (Ben tries not to think about how she already remembers his full name and date of birth).

“Okay, your foot. What about your foot?” she asks, looking at the monitor.

“Uh...my toe.” he stammers.

“Your...toe?” She glances up at him slightly befuddled, raising an eyebrow. 

“I stubbed it. Badly.” God, he was really hoping he wasn’t going to have to give her the details. This is so fucking embarrassing. Now he probably looks like a little bitch who can’t handle a stubbed toe. He should’ve come up with a better story.

“Gotcha…” she nods, clicking her fingers against the keyboard with an impassive look on her face. He would do anything to have the ground swallow him whole right now. 




Hux can’t stop laughing as soon as he steps into the exam room. Like full-on doubled over, using Ben's shoulder to keep him up as he basks in the mirth of this ridiculous situation. Ben grumbles as he watches his doctor friend laugh at him, mentally kicking himself for the embarrassing mess he’s gotten himself into.

“Damn Solo, I really didn’t know you had it that bad. I’m practically bleeding out your insurance company just because you don’t have the balls to ask a girl out!” Hux cackles, attempting to do an actual exam on his foot.

“I will! Once this appointment is done…” he mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, I’m ending this appointment early just so I have time to go watch you make a fool of yourself!” Hux opens the door for them, gesturing Ben out so he can follow behind. Ben tries to speed ahead of him so he can’t watch, practically bursting through the door to see that Rey is unoccupied at the front desk. She looks up and smiles at him as he begins pacing as casually as he can towards her.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna live.” he jokes sarcastically, earning him a dimpled laugh from Rey. He would do anything to make her laugh again.

“I’m glad I don’t have to donate one of my toes to your cause!” she giggles as they share another laugh together. The lobby is basically empty except for one older gentleman in the corner who is _definitely_ sleeping with his eyes open, so now it’s his chance. She’s looking up at him thoughtfully, her elbows up on the desk as she leans forward. 

“Rey...I was just wondering if you’d--”

The office phone starts blaring as it’s red light begins to flash.  _ Of fucking course _ . Rey looks over to the phone and then darts back to Ben, her eyes wide with panic.

“I’m so sorry...I have to take this…” she says, her voice quiet and somewhat remorseful. He nods his head quickly, pressing his lips into a thin line as he looks down at his shoes. The universe must  _ really _ be trying to cockblock him. He looks back at her as she has the phone to her ear, her plump lips mouthing a silent apology while she types. He shakes his head and begins making his way to the door, not bothering to steal one last glance. 




Sleep does not come easy to Ben Solo that night as he tosses and turns amongst his bed sheets. He groans into his pillow, unable to get the thought of her out of his head. Pulling out his phone he sees that it’s 11:38pm. Bormea closes at midnight, if he leaves right now he might be able to see her before she goes home. _Wait_ , is he really going to go find this girl at her job when he has no legitimate reason to be there? What if she doesn’t actually like him and he ends up looking like a total stalker? As he goes to mental war with himself, a text from Hux pops up on the screen.

**Hux: Not to inflate your ego or anything, but Rey asked about you. And not in the ‘do I need to get a restraining order from him’ kinda way**

**Ben: If I went there right now to try to see her would that make me a total creep?**

**Hux: Honestly yeah...but I can’t confirm or deny that she was really bummed after you left**

**Don’t know how many appendages you plan on losing before you finally get the balls to ask her out**

Ben huffs as he springs out of bed, his mind made up. He’s going to make one last attempt at asking Rey out, preparing himself for rejection if he really shows up looking like a stalker. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and a plain black shirt before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. The drive is less than 10 minutes, arriving in front of Bormea barely before midnight. The lights in the lobby are still on as he walks through the glass doors to an empty lobby. Rey is shuffling papers at her desk, looking up in shock when she sees Ben at the door.

“Ben...I...are you okay?” she asks, her voice laced with concern. He can’t deny that what she sees probably looks insane: a disheveled man in his late twenties looking at her like she has the answers to the universe. 

“Oh...yeah I’m fine. Totally fine…” he stammers, running his hands through his hair. She seems to soften, her shoulders dropping slightly as she sighs.

“Okay good. I was beginning to worry how accident-prone you actually were--”

“Rey. Would you like to go on a date with me?” he announces, trying to keep his voice from wavering. She blinks up at him as if she’s taken aback by the question, like she doesn’t know that she’s all he’s been able to think about for almost a week. 

“I...Ben... _yeah_. Yeah I would.” she stutters before coming to realization. Her smile is shy as she nods at him, Ben’s brain practically short circuiting at the fact that she’s actually says yes. Before he can say anything else, the backdoor bursts open to reveal Hux sans white coat with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Oh shit…” Hux whispers quietly, walking in on the exchange. “Well...I’m heading out for the night. Will you be alright, Rey?” She nods quickly but silently. “Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” He glances between them for several seconds before smirking, shaking his head to himself as he walks out the front door. They both stand in front of each other a little dumbfounded about what to do now, a long silence passing between them. Ben's singular brain cell didn't really plan this far ahead.

“Are you hungry? I know of this really good taco truck down the street? They’re open all night.” Rey asks nervously, gripping the papers in her hand. Wait, she wants to go out with him  _ now _ ? Well, who is he to deny her that?

“Yeah yeah, absolutely. I’ll just...wait here while you finish up.” he motions towards a line of chairs in the empty lobby before taking a seat. She nods and quickly begins her closing duties, locking up patient charts, starting the dishwasher in the break room and turning off the lights. About 10 minutes later, Ben and Rey are walking out of Bormea into the cool summer night. “Do you want to just take my car?” he asks.

“Yeah sure. I usually take the bus home so your car works.” she shrugs with a smile, a slight widening of her eyes when she sees the kind of car he has. She steps into the passenger seat of his black Audi A3 and they jet off.




She wasn’t kidding about the taco truck; Jedha Tacos was an all-night truck that hung out in an empty grocery store parking lot that definitely had a bustling crowd. Ben and Rey manage to order a spread of different tacos and find an empty bench near the side of the truck. Ben thought he was hungry but he was quickly finding out just how much of an appetite Rey’s small frame really has. He loves watching her unabashed love for food, how her eyes light up when she sees him bring the tray of tacos or the little noises of appreciation she makes when she takes her first bite.

“I swear, how does a guy in finance get into gourmet cooking? The correlation just isn’t there!” Rey laughs, stuffing her face with another carne asada taco. They’ve been talking about anything and everything as they eat, learning little tidbits about each other under the warm string lights strewn around the taco truck.

“My mom taught me growing up. It’s a great stress reliever after dealing with numbers and stuffy men in suits all day.” he points out, his mouth full of a chicken mole taco.

“Aw, that’s really nice. Yeah after a long day in clinicals I just throw some lunch meat in between two pieces of bread and hope I don’t fall asleep before I take the first bite.” she huffs in laughter.

“Well, let me cook for you one of these days. I promise I can blow your mind.” She looks up at him with sincere joy, nodding her head quickly.

“I’ll hold you to that. Setting expectations high for our  _ second _ date.” Rey laughs and Ben freezes momentarily before laughing with her. Holy shit, this is really their first date right now. No pressure, no expectation, just food and good company. His heart rate starts to quicken when she places her hand on his knee under the bench, her body starting to lean into his side slightly. 

They’ve cleared their tray of food, both of their bodies sated and full as they just enjoy the proximity with each other. He ushers her back into the car eventually, insisting on taking her home himself instead of her catching the late bus. She doesn’t live too far from here, only about a 5 minute drive until they reach a small apartment complex. He parks parallel to the sidewalk in front of her door, shutting off the engine as they sit in silence. 

“This was a lot of fun.” she says softly, turning to look at him. “I honestly wish I had known how you felt earlier.”

“I tried, Rey. I really did. From the first time I saw you, bleeding hand and all.” She laughs at this, reaching out to grab his healed hand in hers. She gently runs her thumb across the healing scar as he talks. “I just got so nervous, and then there were all these distractions. I didn’t want to be the asshole that bothered you at your job so I tried to find another excuse to come in. I just had to see you again and...”

He stops himself when he sees Rey leaning in closer, closing her eyes and kissing him gently on the lips. His brain is malfunctioning, only able to think  _ soft _ and  _ yes _ and  _ mine _ . He kisses her back ardently, cupping her face in both of his large hands, desperate to keep her as close as possible. Her tongue licks at the seam of his lips before entering his mouth to dance alongside his. It’s beautiful and a little messy, just the way he wants it to be with her. She pulls apart suddenly but doesn’t shift too far, pressing her forehead against his as they catch their breaths.

“Do you want to come upstairs?" she asks gently. "I...I promise we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

“I will do anything you want to do. Or _don’t_ want to do.” he chuckles breathlessly, catching her lips in a quick kiss. She giggles, pulling apart from his lips again as she squeezes his hand.




Turns out there’s a lot Rey  _ does _ want to do, almost instantly throwing herself onto him as soon as she locks the door behind her. She doesn’t even bother with turning on the lights as Ben scoops her up by her thighs and presses her firmly against the door. Her taste is addictive, unable to tear himself away as he begins trailing wet kisses down her throat. Her fingers are tugging lightly through his hair, breathless pants and whispers filling the room.

“Bedroom...please…” she whines. He wastes no time carrying her as she hooks her legs around his waist. They fumble for a bit navigating through the dark, Rey laughing when he bumps into the couch or Ben wincing when Rey knocks her shoulder into the doorframe. It’s clumsy and haphazard but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

He tosses her gently onto her bed, taking a moment to appreciate how her skin glows from the moonlight peeking through the window. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you…” he murmurs, bending down to kiss her again after peeling off his shirt.

“Yeah, me in my baggy scrubs, sports bra and granny panties. The embodiment of  _ sex appeal _ .” she muses sarcastically, tossing off her scrub top and pants and chucking them across the room. He laughs quietly before stopping for a moment to tuck a stray hair out of her face, cupping her jaw in his hand.

“You’re perfect.” he whispers, bending further down to kiss her again. His hands wander to throw off her bra and panties, leaving her exquisitely bare beneath him as he begins kissing down her collarbones and chest. He takes his time pressing kisses and flicking his tongue across each of her perky breasts, eliciting moans of approval as she writhes at his touch. 

“ _ Fuck _ ...I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about how your mouth would feel on me.” she whispers.

“Let me make you feel good.  _ Please _ .” he mutters against her belly. He looks up with wistful eyes to her nodding hastily, and proceeds to waste no time keeping with his word. She’s already so wet and inviting when he licks along her folds, her hips jerking when he passes over her clit. She’s sweet and musky and the most addicting flavor, lapping her up with every ounce of energy he has. Rey has been reduced to incoherent pleas and soft gasps when he begins to suck on her folds and clit like there’s no tomorrow, the grip on his hair wound tight. He begins inadvertently bucking his own hips into the mattress to get some temporary relief on his straining cock, desperate to know what it will feel like to be inside her. 

“I need you, Ben. I need you _now_ …” Rey pleas breathlessly. He stops and adjusts himself over her, also in dire need of her. They pass mumbles of  _ clean _ and  _ implant _ and  _ tested _ between them before Ben scoops her up from her back and presses their chests together, his cock lined perfectly at her entrance. They pause for a moment to admire one another, Rey giggling softly as she presses her lips to Ben’s again. He begins pushing into her and they let out gasps of pleasure, both of them already keyed up enough to know this isn’t going to last. Ben sets a grueling pace, slamming into her as her finger rapidly circles her clit. A deep guttural groan escapes her throat as she sucks on his shoulder, biting down on the skin when she finally topples over the edge. The fluttering of her cunt against his cock is the match that lights the fireworks deep in his belly, spilling into her as he continues his relentless pace. Obscenities fill the room as they come down from their highs, and then it's nothing but the sounds of their labored breathing as they settle into each other’s arms.

It’s peaceful and comfortable lying on top of Rey’s chest, something that should feel odd for someone he barely knows. She’s tracing circles along his shoulder blade softly enough to put him to sleep, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome. He begins to climb off her when she whimpers, looking up at him with doleful eyes.

“Don’t leave.” she blurts out, before shaking her head and composing herself. “I mean...you can stay, if you want.” He ponders her offer for a moment, glancing over to the clock to read that it’s 3:12am. Knowing that sleep will not come to him unless he stays in her arms is convincing enough to crawl back to her side, throwing the covers over them and snuggling his face into the back of her neck. She seems to sigh with relief, nuzzling her back into his chest as they drift off into a dreamless sleep.




Rey wakes to the sounds of distant sizzling, her eyes darting open thinking that she's accidentally set the kitchen on fire in her sleep. She’s quickly reminded that she’s not alone, indicated by the empty man-shaped space in her bed.  _ Ben _ . She fucked Ben last night, the cute and awkward (but completely fuckable) patient she hasn’t been able to stop dreaming about. It was probably the best sex of her life gauging by the soreness between her thighs, flashes of memory flickering to how he felt and the words he groaned in her ear as he slammed into her. 

She finally finds the energy to get up, throwing his black t-shirt over herself before brushing her teeth and sorting the mess of hair atop her head. Once out of the bathroom she pads over to the kitchen, revealing a delicious statue of a man clad in only a pair of dark grey sweatpants standing over her stove top. She quietly comes around her island counter to get a view of his striking side profile, deep in concentration over what looks like an omelette. Her growling stomach gives her away, his eyes flicking over to her in surprise.

“Oh hi. Good morning. I’m sorry, I kinda scavenged through your pantry to find something to make you--” he stammers nervously before swiftly silenced with a kiss to his lips. Rey is smiling into the kiss as she hooks her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Thank you. No one has ever cooked me breakfast before.” she admits softly, her hand coming up to rest softly on his bare chest. She can feel his heartbeat pulsing quickly in his chest before he dives back in to catch her lips. The sizzling noise from the stove top snaps him out of their trance as he frantically begins flipping the omelette, a sigh of relief when he finds it's not burned.

They enjoy a peaceful morning, complete with the most delicious omelette Rey will ever eat in her life. She’s sitting atop the island counter as he sits in one of the stool’s, the two of them talking about anything and everything. No one has made mention of where they go from here; was this just a one night stand? Well she did mention something about a  _ second _ date…

He begins clearing their plates as she continues to swing her legs from her seat atop the counter. Once he adds them to the sink, she playfully hooks him around to rest between her knees, taking the back of his head and bringing his lips to hers.  _ His lips are so fucking soft,  _ she thinks to herself as he opens her mouth with his tongue. Warm hands come to rest at the sides of her upper thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter.

“Did we just have our second date?” she jokes, her heart bursting when he smiles against her lips to reveal a pair of dimples.

He chuckles, kissing her on the cheek before scooping her up by her thighs. “I sure hope so, or I’m going to have to find another reason for Hux to bleed my insurance.” She laughs out loud before kissing him again fervently. Even in the daylight, it's another clumsy march back to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all deserve cute, awkward, shy reylo so I hope you liked this quick little drabble 😇 
> 
> Feel free to check out some more of my stories on here, and you can follow me on twitter @blessedreylo!


End file.
